Watch That Flame
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When Michelle gets her hands on something with too much power, Ash and Misty fear for her safety. Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of character(s).


**When Michelle gets her hands on something with too much power, Ash and Misty fear for her safety.**

**Aiden and Michelle - 3 years old.**

* * *

As the small girl walked up the stairs, she started to run to her parents room. Both her parents were watching television downstairs with Pikachu and Aiden. Charizard was home this week training with Ash.

The twins both had been excited to see the fire Pokémon, but Michelle especially. She had become really interested in fire types lately. They were just so powerful. Although she knew they were weak against water types, they could harness such raw power with their fire moves.

Reaching onto the dresser where her father kept his Pokémons in their Pokéballs, she took the red and white ball she knew belonged to Charizard. Making her way downstairs and out to the backyard was easy, since her family was immersed on the television program. Expanding the Pokéball size like she'd seen her parents do many times, she threw the Pokéball up as her thumb pushed the center button.

Charizard, of course was expecting Ash on the other side of the Pokéball. So when he appeared in an orb of light, he looked around for his trainer before hearing Michelle's squeaky voice. "Hi Char-Char." Michelle said as Charizard gave a low huff. Looking down, Charizard looked quite puzzled and a bit annoyed. "Please don't be mad Char-Char. You're the only fire Pokémon daddy has home right now."

Charizard was well aware of Michelle's recent fascination of fire type Pokémon and moves. She had been watching he and Ash's training sessions for the past week. He wondered, however, how Michelle had managed to swipe the Pokéball and made it out here without a trace. "Char!" Charizard said as he let Michelle climb up on the back of his neck. Flying up high enough as not to damage Cerulean City, Michelle held on tightly as Charizard as he demonstrated all the fire type moves he knew.

"That's so cool Char-Char!" Michelle said as Charizard gave a loud roar of satisfaction. Meanwhile inside, the loud roar alerted Aiden to the commotion outside. Running out the back door with Pikachu, Pikachu saw the girl and started yelling to Charizard while Aiden ran back in to get his parents.

"Pika Pika Pikachu! Kachu Pipikachu Pika!" Pikachu yelled while his head up as Michelle waved. That wave was fatal. Because as soon as she put her hand up to wave, she slipped of Charizard's neck.

"MICHELLE!" Ash and Misty screamed as they came out the back door. Ash swooped into position to catch the girl. Suddenly, a red shadow whooshed past the adults as Michelle landed on Charizard's back. Landing on the ground, Ash grabbed the girl from Charizard's back and set her by Misty.

"Charizard, how could you!? This is my daughter!" Ash snipped at the fire type as he retrieved the Pokéball from the ground. "You are NOT competing with me next month! You're going back to the Charicific Valley!" Michelle and Aiden shuddered a bit, they barely ever heard their father yell.

"NO!" Michelle cried as she ran to her father. "No daddy. It's my fault. I snuck to your room, I got Char-Char's Pokéball. I came out here and let him out, and I asked him to show me his fire moves. The only weason we were in the air was so we wouldn't burn the house. And he put me on his back so he wouldn't hurt me." Holding her head in shame, Misty came and picked up the girl.

Drying her tears, Misty tried to comfort the girl. But she wouldn't let up. Michelle felt so bad about it. At the same time though, it wasn't Charizard's fault and she wouldn't let her father make him go back. "No daddy...no. I wike Char-Char. Don't make him go 'way. I wove him. Pwease daddy, I'll do anything." Michelle blubbered between unrelenting sobs.

Ash gave a sad smile as Misty passed the girl to her father. Looking at her, he saw the dread and grief her eyes conveyed. Lowering his voice to a soothing, comforting tone, he sPoké. "This isn't a punishment Shelly. This is for your safety. I know you love Charizard, I do too. But maybe, he's not ready to be around you two yet." Ash said as Michelle's tears started back up. Sighing, Ash put Charizard back in the Pokéball.

Snatching the Pokéball from Ash's hand, Michelle ran back inside and up the stairs. "No, you're a mean daddy!" Michelle screamed as she went back inside. Ash just stood there frozen as Michelle's words sunk in. He knew she was just upset, but at the same time, something about how she said it struck him where it hurt.

Misty placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed. "You know she doesn't mean that, she's just angry, upset, scared even. Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Charizard, at least not around Michelle. You know how interested in fire types she's been. Both the kids are especially fond of Charizard. I know he's been trouble to you in the past, but from what Michelle said, it really doesn't sound like it's his fault " Misty said told her distressed husband.

Dashing in after her, Ash and Pikachu entered her room slowly, considering Ash was walking on egg shells with his daughter. Ash journeyed into the closet where the girl was sitting huddled, cradling the Pokéball in her hands. Sitting beside the girl who's fingers were gripping the Pokéball like her life depended on it, Ash sighed.

"Here's the deal Shelly. I'll keep Charizard here for the tournament and you can watch us train as much as you want, but no more one on one sessions with my Pokémon. Deal?" Ash said, as the girl crawled into her father's lap.

"Otay daddy." Michelle said as she gave Charizard's Pokéball back to Ash. Then, retreating from the closet, Ash and Michelle headed back downstairs.

The End


End file.
